Sir Kitty
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Companion story to Princess Coccinelle. Adrien is alarmed to learn that Marinette hasn't been living with her parents. With the akuma attacks going on in Paris, her actual father feels that it is unsafe for her to remain at the bakery. Now Adrien and the rest of his friends are on a hunt... a hunt to find her. And maybe learn more about a mysterious French princess. Read & Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Shocking News

Adrien turned to face his lovely lady, a grin on his face as he held up his fist to her. "Pound it!" They chorused together in unison.

After checking on the victim, a.k.a. Chloe, and suggesting she go to lunch with the group, Adrien went one direction while his lady went another. Dropping down into an alleyway near the school, Adrien sucked in a deep breath. "Claws in." A bright magical green flash surrounded him, blinding him temporarily.

When the light faded away, he was back in his everyday designer clothes, and a small flying cat kwami was hovering in front of him. "Do you have any cheese on you, kid? I'm starving."

Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled a smelly piece of camembert cheese, wrinkly his nose in disgust. "You're always hungry Plagg. Now here, eat up. I need to go catch up with my friends for lunch."

Plagg swallowed the piece of cheese whole, without chewing. Adrien shook his head at him in disgust, before quietly slipping out of the alleyway and heading to the predetermined diner. Pushing the door open, he spotted his best friend and his girlfriend holding hands as they stood next to a long table…where the rest of his friends were sitting. Well, most of them. A frown crossed his face upon noticing that Marinette still wasn't there. It wasn't that he like _her_ , his heart belonged to his lady after all; it just wasn't like her to not show up for a group activity.

Sliding into one of the free seats, which thankfully was not right next to Chloe, Adrien turned to face Alya. "Is Marinette late or something?"

Alya shrugged as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Let me call and see what's taking her soo long." Silence fell as she sat down next to Nino, who was sitting on his left side. "Girl….that was the last thing I ever thought you would tell me." Silence fell again as Marinette talked to Alya. "Well, maybe I should leave you to deal with your family drama instead of checking to eat lunch with us? Remember, lunch with you-know-who? Everyone even is making sure that there is a seat next to him for you…" Adrien frowned as he wondered who it was that Alya was talking about. A smirk was on her face as she spoke though, so he guessed Marinette must have a crush on someone. "Yeah…she's sitting across from Adrien. Not happy by the way…you get here when you can. If your, uh, parents put their feet down, call me and we'll continue without you." Alya nodded her head, a grin on her face. "If you say so. Bye!"

Alya clicked her phone off, slipping it back into her pocket. Mylene nervously leaned forward. "Is Marinette not coming?"

Alya shrugged, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. "Maybe…she's gonna try and make it. Apparently Tom and Sabine aren't her actual parents, and they decided today would be a great day to introduce her to her actual father and she's trying to wrap her head around this news. She'll call me if she can't make it."

Just then, a waitress came over asking if they were ready to order their drinks. Adrien quickly placed down his order, as did his friends. Turning to face Nino, he started up a conversation about the newest gaming system. Immediately, Max joined in, eager to discuss the different statistics compared to the old one. Adrien noticed and nodded his head in thanks when the waitress came back with their drinks. After requesting a few more minutes to decide on what they wanted, the waitress left them again. Almost immediately after she left, Alya's cell went off. Whipping it out, Alya quickly scanned the text message, disbelief flooding her. "Unbelievable! They want Marinette to move in with her actual father since that supposedly would be safer from the Akuma attacks than her staying at a bakery."

Adrien frowned at that, disappointment that he wouldn't see his good friend not a crush any more that day flooding him. "I guess we should order our food and get going."

With nods all around, they finally opened up their menus and started looking at the available selection. At least they would see Marinette tomorrow at school…

~The Next Day at School~

Adrien glanced around the classroom, glad to see everything appeared to be back on track. Alya was showing off her latest video of Ladybug and Chat Noir from the day before, and Chloe was bragging about her latest manicure.

…And Marinette was running late like always. Shaking his head over the predictability of the cute class president, who was _just a friend_ , he pulled out his notebook, vaguely wondering if he should doodle some ladybugs on it this time during class or not. He had figured out pretty quick that Marinette liked watching him work, whether it was modeling or notes in class. Ms. Bustier walked into the class, a smile on her face even as the school bell rang out. Adrien mentally started the countdown of when Marinette would come barging into the class out of breath. Ms. Bustier picked her roll call up and started calling out names. Adrien more or less ignored the roll call like he normally does, until she sat it down without calling Marinette's name…and Marinette was five seconds late with her usual entrance…six seconds…seven….eight….Adrien couldn't stand it anymore, he raised his hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Bustier? Why didn't you call Marinette's name?" Yes, that was why Marinette hasn't come barging in yet, her name wasn't called.

Ms. Bustier sighed as she sat down the book she had picked up so as to begin the class. "I guess I should explain right now what is going on. You see Marinette's father has pulled her out of this school. I am uncertain if he is homeschooling her or just sending her to a different school. But she is no longer a part of this class."

Outbursts ripped through the air as everyone, surprisingly enough including Chloe, stood up, protesting the removal of their classmate and friend. Alya, who was understandingly more upset about this than anyone else, ran out of the room, tears brimming in her eyes. Nino reached over, placing a hand on his hand, a frown crossing his normally chill features. "Dude? Are you ok? You look like you want to punch someone….as if you…no way!" Nino gasped as he tried to connect the dots. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he continued on. "You have a crush in Marinette!?"

Adrien quickly shook his head, even as he sat back down. "No, she is just a good friend Nino. I love Ladybug, you already knew that."

Nino shook his head sadly at him, even as he pulled his cell phone out and sent a text to someone, Adrien wasn't entirely sure who though.

Ms. Bustier had finally calmed down the class, weariness flooding her. "Nino? Can you go find Alya and bring her back to class?"

"Sure thing dudette." Nino stood up and causally walked out of the room.

…

Adrien knew the minute Alya walked back in that she was nowhere near calm and probably would get akumatized soon. Biting his bottom lip, he was debating if he could get away long enough to transform, when he spotted the black butterfly flying straight towards her. "Alya! Watch out!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, everyone began to freak out.

Before Adrien could think of something to calm them down, a familiar voice rippled through the air. "No more evilizing for you little butterfly!" A familiar, magical yoyo whizzed through the air, catching the butterfly before it could make it to its target.

Turning around, Adrien blinked rapidly as he noticed that Ladybug was standing on the classroom's window sill, and was already releasing the purified white butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Looking up suddenly, she froze upon noticing that everyone was staring at her.

Alya spoke up, her voice full of awe. "You swooped in here before anyone even got akumatized! How did you do that?!"

Ladybug scratched the back of her neck, a nervous habit that Adrien knew she did when asked a question that would be better explained if she could tell people her secret identity. "I was…on a walk when I noticed the akuma and gave chase." Pausing, she thought over what she just said, and then deemed it close enough to the truth with the slightest nod of her head. "I've gotta go! Bye!" Ladybug swung out of the window quickly to avoid any more questions that might reveal her identity.

Adrien dreamily sighed as he picked up his pencil…knowing exactly what he was drawing this time around.

 **A/N: Done! Say hello to Sir Kitty, this will make more sense if you read Princess Coccinelle alongside it or before it. Either way works. Hmm, looks like Adrien has a crush on someone and is in denial… also, I really need akuma ideas guys! Princess Coccinelle will be postponed till next week, but I might withhold it even longer if I don't get akuma ideas. Just saying… I need akumas.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Akuma Attacks and Mysterious Heroes

Adrien slowly stirred awake, his hand inching to his phone. As Ms. Bustier had warned them, Marinette hadn't shown up at all for the rest of the week. A fact that weighed down heavily in Adrien's chest…though he didn't know why not seeing her bugged him so much. Shaking his rather groggy thoughts away, he turned his phone on to see the time. Wonderful. He had about two minutes before Nathalie came to get him for breakfast and tell him what his schedule for the day is…if it wasn't interrupted by an Akuma attack that is. Everything had been quiet since the near miss with Alya earlier that week. Rolling out of his bed, he went into his private bathroom and turned his shower on to start the day. "Plagg! Get up! Time to get going!"

"Cheeeeeeeeeeese." Plagg's voice moaned from somewhere in the vast bedroom.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami, even as he grabbed his shampoo. "In a minute! We need to get going!"

…

Adrien picked at his breakfast that the star chef that his father had hired made for him. No surprise filled him over the fact that his father once again couldn't make it to breakfast with him, though not being surprised certainly didn't stop him from being disappointed. The clipping sound of high heels signaled Nathalie arrival with today's agenda. "You have a séance photo at three o'clock. Until then, I made arrangements for you to spend quality time with your friends."

A gasp escaped him, before leapt out from his chair. "Thank you, Nathalie!" Adrien rushed from the room, grabbing his messenger bag as he did so.

…

"Hey Nino!" Adrien waved frantically at his best friend, drawing his attention.

The aspiring DJ waved back eagerly, before nudging Alya and Rose who were with him. Turning the girls waved at him, smiles on their faces. "Hey there! We were just on our way to ask Sabine where Marinette lives now so we can visit her."

Adrien grinned, loving the sound of that…because Marinette is such a good friend…not that he liked her or anything… "I would love to join you guys. I have to be back by three though."

"Dude…consider it done!" The words had barely left Nino's mouth when the ground shook fiercely, right before…vines took over the city?

Alya widened her eyes in amazement, pulling her phone out. "Oh wow! I smell a scoop for the LadyBlog!"

Adrien shook his head, before scrambling backwards as the vines tried to grab his foot. "We need to get out of here!" _So that I can transform without an audience!_

With that the small group of friends scattered. "Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien called upon his transformation, after checking that he was indeed alone.

…

Adrien spun his staff, trying to keep the akuma at bay while Ladybug did something. He still wasn't sure how a feather duster could save the day, but he trusted his lady. Suddenly, a portal opened up right next to him. Alya, who had joined up with him after figuring out where the akumatized item was at, blinked rapidly as she aimed her phone at the portal.

Ladybug and someone that Adrien had never seen before leapt down from to stand next to him. Ladybug's friend was wearing black leather pants, a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket pulled over it, spiked leather boots, and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. Her pithc black, shoulder length hair appeared to be windswept, some of it getting in her face. Her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes had a dark purple mask painted around her eyes, with black lines curling away from the edges.

Alya turned her phone to face the newcomer, a grin on her face. "Whoa…who's the rebel here?"

The newcomer folded her arms, annoyance flaring in her eyes as she glared at Alya. "Rosa." Glancing over to Ladybug, she relaxed slightly. "What exactly is the problem here?"

"No idea." "Someone's been akumatized. The item is the watering can she is carrying." Even though Adrien puffed up with pride that he now knew that information, Ladybug facepalmed at the fact they didn't give Rosa the same information.

Rosa steepled her fingers together, pressing her palms against each other. "M'lady? What exactly can I do to help, do you know?"

Ladybug sighed, before turning to face her guest. "I don't really know… my lucky charm told me to get you."

Adrien made a mental note that most likely meant that Rosa had something to do with a feather duster. Rosa was shaking her head at them when the akuma, who identified herself as Reina Selva, suddenly spoke up. ""¡Vamos, héroes, luchadme! ¡Salva tu preciosa ciudad!" Everyone jumped in alarm, right before she spoke again. "Ahora, ¿dónde está el pequeño mocoso del alcalde? ¡Así que puedo enseñarle una lección sobre jugar con mis creaciones florales!" She stood up suddenly, stepping onto a giant, sturdy rose that acted like a step for her, walking off.

"I thought you said that no one understood what she was saying, jefe." Rosa turned to face Ladybug.

Ladybug groaned loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "How many times do I have to tell you…I…don't…speak…Spanish…" Ladybug dwindled off, understanding dawning in her eyes. "She's speaking Spanish isn't she?"

Rosa nodded, before whipping around to face Alya. "Who is the mayor's kid? Do you know?"

Alya wrinkled her nose in distaste, annoyance flaring in her eyes. "I go to school with her, why?"

Rosa sprinted to the edge of the roof. "She's after her, that's why. Necesitamos apurarnos si queremos detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde." She paused, turning around as she realized no one was following her. "Right…you guys don't know Español. We need to get going so that you can save the day."

"Oh….yeah that makes more a lot more sense." Adrien spoke in unison with Ladybug as they hurried after her.

….

"Pound it!" Adrien fist pumped with both of the heroines, grinning as he looked to his ladybug.

Rosa suddenly spun around, seizing Ladybug's wrist. "Come on, we need to get back before the French army is sent out to find you…"

"Very funny Rosa." Ladybug muttered under her breath as she allowed her to drag herself away.

Adrien noted what it was that Rosa said, realizing that meant that hse most likely knew Ladybug under the mask and they were supposed to be elsewhere…

Shaking his head, he ran off to detransform.

…

Adrien rolled his shoulders, trying to get a kink out of his neck. As he slipped into his limo that was to bring him back to his house now that his photoshoot is over with, he heard the unmistakable ring tone of his phone.

Grabbing it, he looked to see that Alya had texted him. Sabine either didn't know, or couldn't tell her where Marinette is now at. _Looks like this is a job for Chat Noir_ …

 **A/N: Done! Ooh, lookie here, Adrien is really missing Marinette.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except for my OCs! The akuma belongs to petifchef!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Search for a Princess

Adrien leapt across the rooftops of Paris, scanning every single balcony as he did so for a familiar face. "No no no….where is Marinette?" Adrien mumbled to himself as yet another balcony turned out to be empty. Was there a chance that her father was rich and lived in the better neighborhoods, instead of the similar ones that the bakery was located?

Shaking his head one final time, Adrien turned away from his search for the night. He had to rest sometime tonight. It wasn't like Marinette was a princess that her very life was in danger or anything like that.

…..

Adrien woke with a start, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Groaning, he rolled over to check his the time. Six o'clock in the morning. Scowling now, he flopped back onto his back, pulling his blanket over the top of his head. An insistent buzzing sound filled the air as he waited for sleep to come back to him. Wait… that buzzing sound; that was his emergency news notification. There must be an akuma attacking the city! Leaping out of bed, Adrien seized his remote, turning on his TV. Immediately a night time reporter filled the screen…telling all of Paris about how someone somehow took advantage of the akuma attack to break into the palace.

" _Not only was the palace broken into, but it seems not all news that happens in the palace reaches our ears. King William apparently has a daughter; and it was her room that was broken into. Now don't worry, we have good intel that the young princess is ok. Of course, now the main question of the century is not who is behind Ladybug's and Chat Noir's masks, but who exactly is King William's precious princess and why have we not heard of her until now?"_

Adrien fell back onto his couch, eyeing the screen. Muttering to himself suddenly, he leapt to his feet and stalked off back to bed. Flopping face first into his pillow, muttered to Plagg. "Plagg…change my notifications so that it won't think something that's not an akuma attack is relevant to me."

Plagg slipped out of his hiding spot, a frown on his face. He didn't say anything until Adrien fell back asleep…and even then his lips didn't move at all. "Tikki, we have a problem. Remember how you told me how to get Adrien to realize where Marinette is currently living? Yeah…. It showed up in the news sooner than expected. Her name wasn't mentioned though."

" _What?! I'm soo sorry Plagg… I was trying to help Adrien not feel so down about everything…. I didn't realize that the information would leak out before the king is ready!"_ Tikki's voice filled the air, panic edging it.

Plagg glanced over at the sleeping form that was his Chosen one, and flew over to him. "Go to sleep. I have a feeling that all that practice with royal bugs is about to pay off big time."

There was no response, but Plagg didn't need one to know she was back to sleep…

….

Adrien nodded to his bodyguard, before breaking at a run to catch up with his class. It was a warm Sunday morning and they had an entire day of activities planned, most of which involved locating Marinette. As he approached he spotted his friends already interacting, doing different things. Alya and Nino were brainstorming or something like that over her phone, while Rose and Juleka whispered to each other about something. Ivan and Mylene were sharing some donuts with each other, Max, Kim, and Alix standing nearby arguing about something, possibly who was the better athlete again. Nathaniel was sketching something in his sketchbook, while Sabrina stood awkwardly with no Chloe around to tell her what to do.

Adrien walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Sabrina. I take it that Chloe didn't want to come?"

Sabrina screamed in surprise, drawing everyone's attention to her, before turning to face him. "Sorry Adrien… I didn't expect… Chloe has a doctor's appointment. She'll be here once it's over with."

Adrien nodded in understanding before turning to face the others. "So what's the game plan?"

Alya slipped into her confident reporter pose, a grin crossing her features. "Ok first up…how many have you seen the report about the break in at the palace?" Adrien raised his hand timidly, only to relax upon realizing that most of his classmates raised their hands. Alya nodded her head, bouncing on her toes. "Good. Knowing Chloe she might take great offense if she founds that we know about our very own princess before her. Ok, that aside, how many of you spotted Chat Noir outside your windows last night?"

This time Adrien started in surprise, especially when all of his classmates raised their hands in the air. "I didn't realize so many people noticed him last night. Was there an akuma attack?"

Alya turned to face him, a frown crossing her features now. "That's the weird part, there was no akuma. That and I heard him last night muttering something about Marinette. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that our resident super kitty…" Adrien made a small noise of protest about that statement, "knows about Marinette and doesn't want her to leave us either."

Adrien turned a brighter shade of red as nods of agreement rippled through the group just as Chloe arrived. "I'm here so this party can finally get started! So what's first on the agenda?"

"Search party for Marinette!" "Watch the news… should be getting updates about our mystery princess!" "Go eat some ice cream!" "The zoo!" "There is a new art exhibit that I am highly interested in…" "There is a new telescope module at the planetarium… can we go there?" "Sports deluxe! There's a big game later today!" "Shopping! Let's hit the mall!" "The community garden needs volunteers today!"

Adrien winced as he placed a hand over his ears, wondering how it was anyone understood what anyone was saying. Of course the scream of jinx escaping Alix and Kim as they tackled each other made it obvious that some people heard what was being said here.

Chloe groaned, before grabbing Nathaniel's sketchpad and ripping one of the pages out. Scribbling something down, she then continued to tear it into tiny pieces. "Nino…give me your hat. The first idea we pull out will be what we do first. Once we're done with it, we can pull the next one out. Obviously the game won't be going into the hat; we have to be in our seats by a certain time. Max? You're in charge of keeping track of time." Chloe looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. "What? I pay attention to how Marinette does this, she always as a solution and gives everyone the tasks that they're the best at."

"Ok…" Alya shook her head, before looking away and sticking her hand into the hat. Pulling it out with a piece of paper clutched in it, she carefully unfolded it. "Sweet…shopping at the mall is first on the list!"

"No!" "Yes!" "I demand a redraw!" "Let me see that! Maybe you misread it!" "Sweet! There's this new jewelry store I want to check out!" "Let's go! Let's go!"

Adrien bit back a groan as quite suddenly every single one of the boys in his class, himself included, found themselves being dragged to the nearby mall.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Um, we have a slight problem. At least they don't have Marinette's name…yet. Poor Adrien, Kim, Nathaniel, Ivan, Max, and Nino, they have to go through the mall with the girls.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mall Trips and Princesses Names

Adrien stood near Nino has Alya squealed over the latest model of her phone. Mylene squeaked suddenly, spinning to look at another store across the hall from them. "Look! They have kitties up for adoption over there!"

Adrien didn't think twice about it, he bolted across the mall to the pet store. Sure enough, they did have several litters of kittens up for adoption…what more, a few were black! "I'm in heaven. They have black kittens!" He dropped down to his knees and began playing with them.

He didn't look up until he heard a clicking of a camera. Startled, he looked up to see Alya smirking as she held her phone up. "Now that is priceless. Here I was thinking that you were the only one that was a bigger fan of Ladybug than myself but now…exactly how big of a fan are you of Chat Noir?"

Adrien immediately felt panic rising up. He wasn't a fan of Chat Noir…he _was_ Chat Noir! "I'm not a huge fan of Chat Noir… black cats just happen to be my favorite animal is all."

"If you say so…" Alya shrugged nonchalantly.

Chloe groaned as she eyed the mewing kittens with disdain. "Come on! We haven't checked out the new jewelry store yet! I want to buy something that screams I am royalty for the princess. Maybe give her my number…" Chloe broke off, her mind clearly wandering away to how good of friends she should be with someone of that status.

Adrien rolled his eyes, before pulling his cell out. "I wonder if there have been any updates on that." He turned his cell on and checked for any notices…only for disappointment to flood him that it hadn't received any new ones about the mysterious princess. "Uh…nothing. I guess that King William is taking his time with this."

Disappointed sighs escaped the group of teens as they hovered over him. Sabrina shoved her hands into her pockets, disappointment dancing in her eyes. "I guess we should go check out that new store Chloe wants to go to."

With that said; the friends slipped out of the pet store and headed straight to the new jewelry store that was on the clear other side of the mall…and on a different floor.

"Seriously?! Since when did malls have ten floors!?" Nino gasped as he nearly collapsed to the ground next to a wishing fountain.

Adrien sniggered, while quietly agreeing with his best friend as he sat down on one of the long benches. "And while we are asking questions…why did we walk up the ten flights of steps instead of taking the elevator or the escalators?"

All of the girls rolled their eyes at the boys as if the answer was obvious. "Because! The best food court is up here and they serve large servings so we need to burn off a whole lot of calories so that we have plenty of room to eat." They then, still in unison, groaned. "Garçons."

Ivan silently stood there, his sides heaving slightly though he wasn't as winded as the other guys. Adrien suspected that that was because he most likely went shopping with his girlfriend frequently. Max pushed his glasses up his nose further, exhaustion gleaming in his eyes. "How about we split up for now? Us guys can go look at things that interest us and you lovely ladies can go check out the jewelry store and any other shop that fancies your interest. How does that sound? We can meet up here later for lunch."

Adrien glanced over to see that all of the girls in his class where… already inside the new jewelry store. "Max… I don't think they are even going to wait to hear your idea. They're already inside. Let's go."

With that said, they stood awkwardly for a few minutes….

…

Adrien smirked as he leaned back, nearly touching the floor, loud music blaring from speakers as he played the virtual dance game. Whipping around, he sprang back to his feet, his feet flying as he danced to the beat of the music.

"Yeah! Go Adrien!" Nino cheered from the sideline, watching as his best friend made Kim regret challenging him to the dance off.

Kim gulped for air as he tried to do the bending backwards move that Adrien just did. It didn't quite work. At least he was sure he wasn't supposed to fall on his back… "I give. What's the score guys?"

Max pushed his glasses up his nose, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Adrien has one hundred and ninety-nine points…and you have seventy-five points. I say Adrien is the winner."

Adrien smiled as he stepped off the electronic dance mat, reaching a hand out to shake with Kim's. "Good game. We should do this more often."

Kim shook his head as he accepted the hand. "Not against you, I won't." Adrien decided that the laughter erupting from the tall athlete probably meant that he wasn't being serious.

"Come on! We probably should go meet up with the girls." Nathaniel quietly spoke up, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Chuckling, Adrien led the way back out to the fountain. Sure enough the girls were there…with several packages. Adrien arched his eyebrow upon noticing that Chloe had several from the new jewelry store. "Found something that you think the princess will like?"

"Of course!" Chloe pulled a small jewelry box out, opening it to reveal a gorgeous gold chain with a combination of diamonds and rubies clustered in the center. "What royal princess won't enjoy this?"

Adrien hummed in agreement, slipping his hands into his pocket. "Hey, Alya, has there been any updates lately?"

Alya hummed, before pulling her phone out. Turning it on, she turned to the news, and immediately gasped. "Guys, listen to this." She then turned up the volume.

" _We now have more knowledge about our mystery princess. Coccinelle Beaufort-Cheng, princess of France will be attending the upcoming Masquerade Ball. King William has also announced a desire to extend an invitation to one of the heroes of Paris, Chat Noir. Now this is just leading to questions about why not Ladybug."_

"Whoa… did not see that coming." Nino whispered in awe. Adrien agreed with him…but for a different reason. He had been invited to the ball that the princess was attending!

Alya squealed loudly as she began typing something into her phone. "Princess Coccinelle and Ladybug have the same name! How cool is that!?"

Before Adrien could respond, there was a loud crash followed by an earsplitting scream and all of their phones going off. An akuma was attacking downtown….

 **A/N: Done! Finally…and yes I know it is late! I will get Princess Coccinelle updated next week. The akuma belongs to Androzani84. See ya'll next time!**

 **Review! (And I mean it; it is very depressing to me how few I have for this story…)**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Lady's Companion…

Adrien mumbled some half thought of excuse to his friends before breaking out at a sprint. Ducking behind a closed door in the boy's changing rooms in one of the many stores. Pulling his over shirt away from his under shirt, he allowed Plagg to fly out. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Wait! What about my cheeeeeeeeeeeeese!" Plagg was sucked into the ring even as his voice cried out in mock horror.

Adrien grasped his staff in his hand as he charged outside…and immediately spotted a werewolf tearing through Paris. "Wow…a werewolf? That's new. Hawkmoth must be trying to up his game…wait, what's that?" Adrien frowned as he noticed something much smaller than the akuma slip off of its back. Leaping forward, he caught the falling thing to discover that it was…Ladybug?!

"Nice of you to drop by, My lady." Adrien joked as he sat her back down, near their friends who had regrouped nearby.

Chloe instantly flung herself at Ladybug. "Ladybug! You have to help me! Adrikins is missing! That thing must have turned him into a werewolf when we weren't looking." Chloe glared at the new akuma that was stalking a couple of kids in the park.

Ladybug shook her head at Chloe as she unhooked her yoyo. "I'm afraid that you have the akumas power mixed up…"

"What do you mean by that? It's a werewolf! Everyone knows that werewolves scratch people to turn them into other werewolves." Alya interrupted the spotted heroine.

Ladybug pinched her nose, before speaking up. "In this case…no. Those affected forget all about their responsibilities and only want to play. So kitty? Try to not get scratch this time around."

Adrien nodded in agreement, even though his heart was thudding loudly at the simple look she gave him. "I will try not to bugaboo."

"Don't call me that." Ladybug glanced over to see that she had already scratched the adults watching the kids. "You all go and make it look like you're playing. She appears to be only interested in those that aren't playing."

Rose whimpered as she clasped her hands tightly together as she looked at the heroine with large eyes. "What about you? You aren't playing, you're protecting us."

Ladybug didn't respond to what she asked, her eyes flickering between Adrien and the akuma. Adrien shifted uneasily as he glanced at the akuma and snuck a quick glance at his lady. He knew that look on her face; she had a plan forming in her mind. "Chaton?"

"…Yes?" Adrien hated himself for the hint if hesitance in his voice.

"You look very similar to her favorite toy. Think you can be a decoy? Play _with_ her. Keep her distracted while I grab the item." Ladybug grinned, as if that solved everything.

"Uh… what do you mean by that!? Do you even know what the item is?!" Adrien freaked out, even as he vaguely wondered why she would suggest that.

"Last I checked, werewolves don't wear collars. Puppies on the other hand do. She owns a black cat squeaky toy. You're a black cat. Now go! Quickly before she loses us again!" Ladybug bolted for it, not bothering to explain how she figured out about the item…or the fact that the akuma wasn't even human.

Adrien sprinted over and snagged up a rather large branch. "Hey! You there! Wanna play fetch!?"

The werewolf spun around and tailed wagging….charged straight at him. Gulping loudly, Adrien broke out at a sprint. The loud thudding of paws hitting the ground signaled to him that the akuma was following him….

Adrien yelped loudly as he suddenly stumbled, just as the werewolf carefully picked him up. He bit back a shout of surprise as the werewolf shook her head suddenly, shaking him in the process before throwing him against a tree. Adrien tensed as the werewolf launched at him. His arms instinctively flinging up to cover his face… only the attack never happened. A yip filled the air right before something slimy and wet slapped against his face. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking face to face with the cutest, white, fluffy Bichon Frise puppy whose tail was wagging. A cone was wrapped around her head, signaling that she had some sort of injury. Glancing over at Ladybug, he watched as she caught the akuma with her yoyo.

"Time to devilize!" A pure white butterfly flew out of the yoyo when she opened it again. Closing her eyes, she threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" A pink with black spots leash landed in her hands. Without blinking, she tossed it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Adrien sighed as the multiple ladybugs fixed everything…not that much needed fixing. Max walked over right then, kneeling down next to the puppy. "Aren't you a cute thing. Where's her collar?"

Ladybug moved forward, holding out the collar for him to see. "I have it right here."

"Can I put it back on!?" Alya materialized next to the heroine.

Ladybug shook her head. "Seeing has it kinda has my civilian self's name on it, I think I'll do it. Come here… LB."

The puppy yipped excitedly as she bounced on over to Ladybug, paws pawing at her leg. Bending down, she quickly fastened the collar around the squirming puppy's neck. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "So… you have a puppy?"

"Yeah… I highly doubt she told Hawkmoth anything though. I mean, unless he can understand animals, he wouldn't understand anything she is saying to him." Ladybug froze as her earrings beeped loudly. "I have to go! A plus tard minou!"

Ladybug scooped the puppy up and very quickly disappeared from view. Adrien sighed, before calling after her. "See you later…My lady."

 **A/N: Done! Again, the akuma belongs to** **Androzani84! Smidgen short, but I was kinda busy/not concentrating on it yesterday…and am trying to get it done today so I can go work on my other story where the boss of the one main character just punched someone and we need to figure out who it is…ok I already know who it is.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Problem Arises…

Adrien nodded to his driver in thanks, before climbing out of the back of his limo…and into the gilded cage he was forced to call home. Nathalie smiled tightly at him, before pointing to the hall that led to his father's office. "You're father wants to meet with you, Adrien."

"Yes Nathalie." Adrien responded to her, before he turned and walked across the long hallway to his father's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." The deep, emotionless voice called out to him.

Adrien sighed, before pushing the door open and walking in. "Father… you requested my presence?"

Gabriel Agreste looked up from a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. "Yes. It appears to be that we have been invited to the royal ball. I am already working on our suits and masks. I would appreciate it very much if you bring a date with. I need to know who by the end of next week. Understood?"

"I…yes father." Adrien felt his head spin as the issue of the fact he was expected to make an appearance as Chat Noir flashed across his mind.

"Good. You are dismissed." His father turned back to his work, not wanting to bother any more time with him.

Adrien fled from the room and quickly escaped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he opened up his over shirt and allowed Plagg out. "Plagg? What am I supposed to do?! I can't go to the ball as two different people!"

Plagg blinked, before rubbing his paw over his face. "Not now kid… I need cheese and you need to figure out a date for that night."

 **A/N: Yes…I know it is super short…but I need to get something called writer's block out of the way before normal sized chapters come up. Sorry. Please leave in the reviews who you think Adrien should ask to go to the ball as his plus one!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Princess Coccinelle invited who now!?

Adrien listened half-heartedly to Nino's rant about some new DJ that was pretty cool apparently. Alya was doing something on her LadyBlog, while Chloe was doing her nails. Kim and ALix were arguing about something, and Max was working on something on his tablet. All in all, it was a perfectly normal start of the school day…minus their very beautiful class president.

Ms. Bustier was writing something on the board that apparently was important for that day's lesson, when the class room door opened. Normally the students wouldn't pay any attention to that happening. But normally it wasn't a dude that looked like he could be a professional spy. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, while an earpiece could just barely seen sticking out of his ear. He was wearing a dark suit, with white gloved hands. Ms. Bustier paused in what she doing, surprise and alarm flashing across her face. "May I be of assistance to you?"

The man glanced briefly over at her, before turning to look at the frozen students. "Princess Coccinelle has written up a list of people her age that she wants to attend the upcoming ball. I have the invites right here." Chloe immediately began to straighten up, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Now then… I need a Mister Max Kante and Markov." Max numbly stood up, Markov slipping out of his backpack upon hearing his name. The man handed an envelope to him, one that supposedly had his tickets in there. "Alix Kubdel, and Le Chien Kim." A pause as he handed them their tickets. "Mylene Haprele and Ivan Bruel." Another pause. "Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine." He peered down at the next envelope in his hand. "Sabrina Raincomprix. Nathaniel Kurtzberg." Chloe spluttered upon realizing that he hadn't said her name yet. "Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe." He handed the second and third to last envelopes to Adrien's best friend and Marinette's best friend. Turning to face Adrien suddenly, he handed the last envelope to him. "And finally…Adrien Agreste."

Adrien blinked slowly as he looked down at the envelope…and then started banging his head against his desk. The man bid the class farewell, before leaving the classroom. The second the door snapped shut, the entire room exploded.

"I bet I can dance with more people than you!" (Alix)

"No way! I'm gonna dance circles around you, Alix!" (Kim)

"Why didn't I get an invitation from the princess!?" (Chloe)

"What am I gonna wear!? I don't own any formal gowns for a ball!" (Sabrina)

"We're going to a ball! We're going to a ball!" (Rose and Juleka)

"Sweet! My invitation says to bring my camera and that I have an exclusive interview with the Princess herself afterwards!" (Alya)

Nino paused in his cheering as he glances over at Adrien. "Hey dude, what's the problem?"

Adrien rubbed his face, exasperation flooding him. "I've already been invited to the ball by the king. Am I really that popular that the royal family as to make sure that I have no choice but to go or something?"

A snigger escaped his best friend, who clearly found this hilarious. "Only you would be too popular to avoid going to a ball…with nobles…and wealthy businessmen…and ambassadors…and royalty from all over the world…oh! And our very own super hero team is going too!"

Adrien felt himself pale at that, before glancing over at Alya. "I thought it was only Chat Noir that was going?"

"Oh no. There was a press release this morning. Apparently Ladybug was invited as well, but she's been helping with the security for the princess, so she got hers in person." Alya was typing furiously on her phone. "Now if you please excuse me. I am alerting my girl on the problem called none of us have anything to wear to a ball. I'm sure she can help us out." Hum of agreements filled the air, followed by a ding as a text appeared on her phone. "Sweet! She says she already has ideas for all of us, and if we would like her to make our outfits, to send her our dress sizes…and um, head sizes since it is a masquerade."

"Awesome!" "Marinette is the best designer out there…even Mrs. Bourgeois likes her designs!" "Don't forget about Mr. Agreste. He's impossible to impress and she like, impresses him every time!"

Adrien grinned upon realizing that with his favorite designer that was just a friend designing their clothes, his friends were going to be the stars of the ball….

 **A/N: Done! Ugh…I think I'm really struggling with my Miraculous stories or something… they haven't been up to length lately. I don't know what's going on with it. Oh well. Class as received their invitations. And Marinette clearly as her phone if she is responding to Alya's text. Please review!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Knock it off Chloe!

Adrien rolled his eyes skyward as he watched Chloe, ramble on about how unfair it was that the princess invited all of them but her. Sabrina was for once ignoring her as she texted Marinette about how badly she needed that formal gown. Chloe suddenly snapped, pulling Sabrina's arm down so that she would pay attention to her. "Are you even listening to me about the injustice of this!?"

"But Chloe…you told me yourself that the king invited your entire family, including yourself to the ball. What does it matter if the princess doesn't invite you? Obviously she knew you already were invited and didn't want to send you a second invite." Sabrina tried to calm her best friend down, not really seeing the big deal about who invited her to the ball.

Chloe reeled away, shock flashing in her eyes. "No! I don't believe that! The king invited Mr. Agreste and Adrien to the ball and she still sent him an invitation!"

Adrien sucked in a breath as he tried to steel his nerves against what he was about to do. "Chloe… has it occurred to you, that your father might be the mayor and all but you are not famous and I am? This isn't the first time something like this as happened. Do you know how many times when I get an invite to something cause I'm related to Father and then I receive another invite to the same thing because I am a model? There really isn't anything wrong with me getting more than one invitation. It's not like she has a crush on me or anything!" Adrien gave himself a silent pat on the back on the fact he managed to keep the fact he has three invitations to the ball hidden.

Chloe spluttered incoherently, before storming off to call her father about the unfairness of it all. Adrien sadly shook his head at her, before turning to face Alya, who had a look of pure shock on her face. "What? Do I have something stuck between my teeth?"

"Whoa…I did not think you had that in you Agreste! I mean… you totally tore into her! And you do know that the evidence points to the princess personally knowing each of us? Which means that either she knows Chloe and doesn't like her, or she doesn't know her and didn't feel comfortable sending her an invitation." Alya began typing on her phone, possibly her making a list of all the rich people in the entire school that potentially could be the princess in disguise.

Adrien shook his head, before sending a text to his father asking him he was supposed to do if the person he wanted to take as his date apparently had an invitation as well already.

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Alright now class, settle down. We are still in class and I still have a lesson to teach."

"Yes Ms. Bustier…"

 **A/N: Done! Ugh…I seriously need to do something about this writer's block. Somehow I get the feeling that once the plot thickens the chapter's will get longer.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Room Fit for a Purrincess…

Adrien tapped his pencil against the table as Ms. Bustier went on to give her lesson. Everyone was still giddy about the whole ball thing, and he could tell that she was slowly losing patience with them.

Right before she could actually firmly inform them to pay attention, Alya's phone went off. Alya quickly grabbed, an apology starting to leave her when she noticed the number. "It's Marinette!"

"What are you waiting for? Answer it!" Alix nearly bounced on top of the taller girl with excitement.

Ms. Bustier smiled; excited as well to hear that it was her old student. "Go ahead and answer it Alya."

Alya swiftly answered the phone. "Marinette! You called! And it is the middle of class too." Holding her phone up, it was on Skype, she held it out so that the entire class could see their class president, "Everyone say hi!"

" _Hi guys! Sorry, forgot that you should be in class right now. My tutors called in sick today so I get the day off…"_ Adrien frowned, worried about the term tutors. Was she being homeschooled now? Marinette suddenly spoke up again, uncertainty in her voice. _Um, Mylene? I actually was calling you to ask a question about your dress."_ The screen appeared to shift and started moving up and down, signaling that she was moving. After awhile, Marinette disappeared and what looked like an entrie fabric store appeared. _"What fabric do you want me to use for your dress?"_

Mylene frowned as she looked at the various options in front of her. Before she could decide on which one, Alya spoke up again, a whine in her voice. "Seriously? Are you in a fabric store shopping while we are slaving away at school?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at her, even though he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. A nervous laugh escaped Marinette as her hand reached out and started to finger with the bright yellow fabric closest to her phone's camera. _"Actually…this is my new room…well. Part of it. but seriously, I have a great idea for you Mylene but I just… I don't know which fabrics to use. What do you think?"_

Chloe scoffed loudly as she eyed the large collection of fabrics. "Your new room is even more crowded with fabrics than your old one!"

Marinette removed her hand from the yellow fabric, a sigh escaping her. _"Chloe… I said that it's just a small part of my room. My room with my father is a lot bigger than the one I had above the bakery."_

Chloe burst out laughing, slapping her knee in the process. "Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" Adrien glared at her, wishing that his oldest friend would be nicer to his purrincess.

Mylene quickly piped up, interrupting the conversation by reminding everyone why Marinette had called. "I like that soft baby blue over there by the dark blue and pale blue."

Marinette's hand darted out again to touch the fabric in front of her, this time the one that Mylene pointed out. _"This one?"_

"Yes. It looks really nice…." Mylene softly responded as she glanced down to her desk.

" _Thanks Mylene. I'll get your dress done as soon as possible."_ Another sigh escaped her, though this time it was of relief.

Ms. Busteir suddenly spoke up, an idea forming in her mind's eye. "Marinette? Since you are on Skype with us right now, why not give us a tour of your new room?"

Everyone minus Chloe instantly perked up at that…ok, Adrien knew Chloe well enough to tell that she was pretending to be uninterested in a tour of her new room.

" _Ok. Well, as you can see this is the second floor of my sewing room… um, if we go down here we will be on the first floor which is where the actual designing and sewing takes place."_ Marinette showed them a staircase that led downwards, even as her former classmates began whispering to each other about the whole 'second floor' inside of a room… apparently they all thought that Adrien was the only one that had that. _"I now have my own private sitting room which in this room."_ Marinette left the sewing room behind to show them a professionally done sitting room that also screamed Marinette.

"What?! Why would your parent spend money he doesn't have on giving you your own sitting room? that is absolutely utterly ridiculous." Chloe protested loudly as she flipped her hair.

Adrien stood up and walked over to her. He didn't necessarily wanted Marinette to hear what he was about to say. "Knock it off Chloe. You're just jealous because you don't have your own sitting room. Obviously, her father must be very wealthy and is trying to make her feel special."

Adrien went back to his seat, unaware of the many stares he was getting. Marinette was by now opening another door. _"This is my private bath."_ She dropped her voice down to a conspiratorial tone. _"I think I can miss a few lessons just by soaking in there for hours…"_ Her voice flipped back to normal with the smallest of laughs, even as she strode across her sitting room to another door. _"And this is my actual bedroom!"_ Gasps rippled through the group as they looked upon the large room. _"As you can see I have a functional bed, and a walk-in closet as well as another TV…yeah, I think it's too many too. I also have a fireplace!"_

Alya frowned, before pointing something out that Adrien had somehow missed. "Why do you have a large bed in your room next to your bed? And on a raised platform too!"

Marinette must have moved to the bed in question cause they suddenly had a very good close up of it. _"Alya… that is my bed. The other bed is a_ pet _bed. Someone thought that I would forgive them for turning my life upside down by getting me my very own puppy."_

"Oh." "What!?"

Ms. Bustier glanced at the clock, before turning to face the phone again. "Ok, how about we all say our goodbyes now. Unless there is more to your room Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head as she thought it over. _"Just the balcony. And the only real interesting thing there is the view and Jacuzzi. Sorry."_

"You have a Jacuzzi?! Sweet! I am soo gonna try and find a way to visit you!" Alya screeched suddenly, before hurriedly starting off the goodbyes.

Marinette laughed, before bidding them goodbye as well. Finally the phone went off and back into Alya's pocket.

Ms. Bustier hummed slightly as she looked over at her students. "Ok…since all of you are going to the ball, I am changing things up a bit. In the days leading up to the ball, I want you to make up lists of what you think the ball will be like. After the ball, you will be writing notes on what it actually was like. Then you will write me a compare and contrast essay on the two. I think it might be interesting to see everyone's ideas on how the ball might be like and what they decided it actually was like."

Instant chittering erupted as everyone began to yank out their notebooks and began to fill pages after pages out with what they believed the ball would be like.

Adrien hesitated, before writing down his one, huge hope. _The ball will reveal milady's identity to me…_

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…that just happened. Oh boy… I hope that they have enough things in the end that isn't considered top secret to write for their essays. Keep reading to learn what I mean by that.**

 **That reminds me…how do you suggest that I get Master Fu into the ball? With all of the miraculouses… not that it's important or anything…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Ball Fit for Heroes…Super Heroes That is.

Adrien tried his best to be subtle as he slipped some kind of cheese snack that was offered to him into his jacket, where Plagg was hiding. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching mask and a bright green button down shirt. In other words, his alter-ego's colors. Speaking of which, he really needed to figure out how he was going to slip away to transform and do that appearance. Mr. Agreste was literally standing right next to him, wearing a purple tuxedo and white button down shirt, and a purple mask. Adrien spotted his friends from school, mingling with each other as they chatted eagerly amongst themselves. Chloe, who was wearing a bright neon yellow dress with black stripes and a matching mask, was over by her father, trying to get a good look at where the princess was to arrive through at.

Finally, the guard standing next to the double doors cleared his throat. "Presenting her royal highness…" All eyes turned the doors, eager to see the young princess for the first time. "Princess Ma…" Gasps rippled through the air when the doors flung open to reveal that no one was standing behind them.

Adrien knitted his eyebrows together as he realized that something was off. They were told her name was Coccinelle, and yet when announcing the arrival of the princess, he had used a name that started with an M. Before he could think too much about it, the king bellowed out in rage. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

A servant approached him, and appeared to have calmed him down, before slipping away, weaving her way through the crowd. Adrien narrowed his eyes, as he realized that she appeared to have an objective in her mind, ignoring everyone that she passed. Instinctively, he slipped away, trying to keep her in sight, even as worry squeezed at his pounding heart. _What if she was actually a part of some kind of group that is against the king? She could have kidnapped the princess and is on her way to tell her superiors…_

"Adrien!" Alya waved frantically at him drawing his attention away from a potential kidnapper.

"Hey Alya… love the fox custom." Adrien nodded to the elegant evening gown that was indeed fox themed.

All of his friends appeared to be some sort of animal themed custom, whether it was the green turtle themed tuxedo that Nino was wearing, or the fun blue bunny gown that Mylene was wearing. Juleka was a rattlesnake themed, while Rose a cute piglet themed. All in all, they all looked amazing.

Chloe came storming over right then, fuming. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I finally get to grace the princess with my presence and she is late?! How dare she!"

Adrien opened his mouth to respond to that, when a familiar elderly Asian man wearing an Hawaiian shirt appeared at his elbow. "Will you please follow me…all of you. Not just Chat Noir."

"Uh?" "Um, sorry to disappoint you sir, but Chat Noir isn't here…yet."

Adrien however could feel his heart picking up speed as he gestured for his friends to follow him and the last Guardian. Once they were out of the ballroom, Master Fu picked up speed, swiftly leading them to an empty sitting room of sorts. Well, almost empty. Adrien couldn't help but notice that there was a small black handbag in there as well.

Once Adrien was able to confirm that his entire class was in there, he snapped the door closed and turned to glare at his mentor. "What is so important that you had to blow my cover like that?"

Master Fu sighed before pointing to the handbag. "It seems to be that the princess was kidnapped not too long ago. I am still trying to figure out the exact details. It will be better for everyone if you locate and rescue her. I have a feeling that your powers will be needed."

Adrien sighed as he pulled his custom's mask off, eyeing the guardian. "But that doesn't explain why you had to alert my friends to the fact that I am Chat Noir."

"What?! Ok, you owe me so many _interviews_." Alya screeched as she started to bounce on her heels.

"The fact that if you don't succeed then Paris is in grave danger." Master Fu bluntly announced.

Adrien shook his head, crossing his arms as he looked at him. "If I don't succeed then I can just call Ladybug to come help me…and I doubt it'll just be Paris. It would be all of France, Master."

Just then something small and red, with large black spots zipped straight up to his face. "Except for the fact that my Chosen is the princess." It stopped moving, allowing him to see that it was the ladybug kwami.

Which meant that… "I've been flirting with, and making a fool of myself around, the princess of France!?" Adrien nearly fainted, all of his most embarrassing moments, most of which involved Ladybug, flashed across his face.

"Yes. I have talked Master Fu into giving each of your friends a miraculous of their own. Their kwamis will give them the rundown version of things, but you will be in charged until we rescue my Chosen. Unless you have any objections to that Plagg?" She glanced down to his jacket.

Plagg immediately darted out of his hiding place, a grin on his face. "We're talking about a mission that if Hawkmoth finds out about, we will be in huge trouble. Of course I don't have any objections sugar cube!"

"That's not my name Plagg!" She cried out in frustration.

Plagg quickly dove behind Adrien, using him as a human shield to protect himself from the kwami of creation. Master Fu coughed, before speaking up, his voice firm. "Tikki, Plagg. Now is not the time to get into a fight. I have the miraculous on me right now. Let's make this quick. Time is of the essence here." He pulled out the miraculous box out of nowhere.

Quickly opening it, he handed the miraculouses one at a time to each of his classmates. Stopping at Nino, he sat down the box, which was now empty and started to take off the green bracelet he was wearing. Realizing what he was about to do, Adrien stepped forward. "Master! Wait! Are you sure that you want to give away your own miraculous?"

Nino's eyes widened in awe and surprise that the petite elderly man in front of him was a miraculous holder. Master Fu steadily looked Adrien in the eye. "Yes. My time as the Guardian is coming to a close. After much thought and discussion, Wayzz and I have decided that your friend known as Nino will make a great turtle." Slipping the bracelet off, he handed it to Nino. Instantly, Wayzz left his hiding spot to join Nino. Turning to face each of them, he spoke sternly, worry tinting his voice. "I must rejoin the ball to keep up appearances that everything is alright. I leave the miraculous in your care… you are the Chosen Ones." He then left the room.

Adrien glanced over at Plagg, one thought flashing across his mind. Things were definitely getting interesting. "Ok… we cannot put any of this in our essays about the ball."

Nods of agreement rippled through the group, before they slipped their miraculouses on. Bright light flooded the room as the kwamis connected to the newly activated jewelry awoke for the first time in years…

 **A/N: Done! So yeah, as I said in Princess Coccnielle, Rena Rouge, Caraspace, and Queen Bee haven't happened yet and yes that is important to understand what is going on here. And, the color scheme for their 'uniforms' is the same for their customs and yeah…their customs actually are just formal wear versions of their superhero selves. Sniggers… that's just going to be fun.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Purrincess Rescued…Wait…Marinette?!

It took them longer than what he liked to find the warehouse that apparently his lady was being held in. Adrien just hoped that Juleka and Chloe could do their job without messing it up…it being their first time out as a superhero. Glancing down, he watched as they slipped into the room. The princess's two guards blinked rapidly as they stared at the two new heroines. "Who are you?"

Chloe scoffed loudly as she pointed her weapon at them. "Don't you know who you are talking to?! I am Queen Bee! The second best superhero out there!" Adrien vaguely wondered if Ladybug was the one that she was labeling as better than herself.

Juleka gave Chloe a dubious look; well, closest to a dubious look coming from her, before speaking up. "You sure about that?"

"Positive!" Chloe flipped her ponytail artfully over her shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes at that, bracing himself for the signal. Juleka turned to face the men, a small smile crossing her features. "My name is Crotalus." Adrien nearly laughed when she mentioned the Latin word for rattlesnake. "Oh…"Adrien swung himself down, ready to pounce. "And we're just the distraction."

Releasing his grip on the rafters, he dropped down next to them. "No! They have…" A frantic voice screeched through the air…right before two bright flashes erupted from the men, slamming into him. Pain instantly erupted through him, causing him to instinctively curl up on the floor from the pain. "Powers that they were born with. Couldn't you wait for me to warn you?" Her voice was full of exasperation.

Adrien groaned as he rolled over. "Sorry M'la…" He froze as he caught sight of his lady's unmasked face. "Marinette?!"

Marinette instantly lowered her eyes, her hair that was falling out of its hairdo falling over to cover her features. "Not now…can you untie me?"

Tikki rose a few inches in the air, holding onto the rope that had been binding her wrists together. "Already did!"

Marinette scrambled to her feet, glancing around the room as she observed who all was there. Alya gave an excited squeal, right before she tackled Marinette in a hug. Adrien was too busy wondering how was it that he was soo dense that he hadn't even noticed that both of his crushes were the same person, to pay attention to the two guards.

"Don't let them call Peirre Ranger! He's the one behind everything…that isn't an akuma attack." Marinette pointed to the two men, who were running to a nearby wall phone.

There was a really loud bang sound as everyone used their special abilities to stop them in their tracks.

Adrien groaned, glancing over at them. "Great…now we all need to transform and feed our kwamis."

Alya shrugged, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Seeing as Marinette is the only one who doesn't know who is behind each mask… I think we owe her."

With that, the warehouse flooded with light as they all detransformed. A loud screech of Alya rented the air…followed by Marinette tackling her best friend.

Alya chuckled, before all the girls were clustered together screeching and squealing like fan girls. Adrien clapped a hand over his ears, just as Marinette looked over at him. A deep blush instantly colored her cheeks. "A….A…Adrien?!"

"Pleasure is mine Purrincess." Adrien bowed to her, noting that he really needed to stop chasing after Ladybug. As a princess she was way out of his league.

Marinette shook her head, her eyes flickering over the rest of their class. "We've got a problem. Everyone involved were born with powers and um yeah… they are kinda after the throne… we have to warn everyone."

"Wait…people can be born with powers?" Kim demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. There's a maid back at the palace like that. Adrianna. She's really nice and might be able to help us out." Marinette spoke quickly, slipping into Ladybug mode.

"We need a plan…especially to explain to everyone why there is soo many of us all of a sudden." Adrien leaned against a nearby wall, ignoring the unconscious men.

Marinette frowned, even as Tikki spoke up. "What if we make it sound like there have always been this many, which is the truth in a way, and that the reason why you were running late is because there was an annual superhero party that you needed to get to."

Marinette stared at her in awe. "That actually sounds like a plan… um. But what if they ask for the name of the party?"

"Tell them that it is called Miracle to save the Ball." Plagg suggested, shrugging as if it were no biggie.

"No! That is way too obvious that we are unto them!" Alix protested.

Marinette frowned, her mind reeling. "Hey…Max? How do you say that in Spanish. Can you look that up?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Max pulled his phone out and started to work on looking up that phrase in Spanish.

"Adrianna is fluent in Spanish. And I get the feeling most of the guests aren't. Might ruin it for some of them, but it will alert her that something is wrong." Marinette pointed out calmly.

"Here it is. Milagro para salvar la bola." Max read aloud, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Looks like we have a plan." Adrien straightened up, grinning as he glanced over at Plagg, who was just finishing off the last of his cheese.

"Everyone transform and move out. We have a plan in place it looks like."

…

Marinette shook her head, as she knelt down at the skylight, nodding to Ivan. "Go. Remember to stick to the plan. When Chat and I give the signal, don't even hesitate. If we are lucky then there are people besides Adrianna down there that were born with powers."

Adrien frowned, wishing that she would just call him by his actual name, even though he understood the importance of keeping secret identities.

"We also want them to be willing to help us out. Or am I the only concerned that despite taking two of the guys out, we're still outnumbered." Max piped up from where he stood next to Kim.

Marinette shot her eyebrow upwards, staring at him in surprise. "Why Max…here I was thinking that you would have noticed that it I don't know…Chat and I are usually out of our depths?"

 **A/N: Done! Happy Birthday to Sammy (Guest)! Uh, yeah… things looking up now… uh… a literal army of superheroes are planning on crashing the party. This deals with more details on what the plan is than the chapter in Princess Coccinelle mainly due to length. Hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: A Party Crashed… Superhero Style!

Marinette and Adrien, as their alter-egos, dropped down from the room's skylight, landing in the midst of the crowd…who wasn't expecting them to do that. Marinette flashed a grin as the guests parted ways, allowing them to approach the puzzled king.

"Father knows who I am…" Marinette whispered into his ear, explaining the king's confusion.

Adrien nodded in understanding, before straightening out his shoulders and prowling forward to the king. Sweeping low in a bow, he flashed one of his characteristic Chat smiles at the king. "Your Majesty… So sorry we are late… there is an annual miraculous outing that by chance was today. We didn't mena any disrespect." Adrien spotted a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, and felt his heart skip a beat upon realizing that it was one of the men Marinette told them about. Not just anyone though…it was the ring leader, Peirre Ranger.

Marinette stepped forward, curtsying gracefully to her father. King William frowned, glancing over at her. "And what, pray tell me, is this party called?"

Marinette smiled warmly, even as she raised her voice slightly. "Why…it's called the Milagro para salvar la bola."

At first nothing seemed to happen...and then all chaos erupted. Fireworks erupted inside the ballroom, and as well as a million other things that aren't possible. The rest of their class jumped down, trying to stop the various terrorists from succeeding, while the two partners found themselves backed up against a wall by a giant bear.

Before they could do anything though, three things happened at once. The bear was suddenly wearing a very nice ball gown and had its hair cut and braided like a young school girl, and there were dark purple vines wrapping around it, pinning it in place.

"Lascia la principessa da sola!" "¡Deja a la princesa sola!" Three voices bellowed out, right before the Moda sisters and Adrianna stepped into view.

Shock flooded both of them as they stared. Adrianna they had expected, however they weren't expecting the Moda sisters to have powers as well. Emilia had her sewing needle and scissors floating midair, along with various fabrics, while Gabriella had makeup and hair ties and pins, and a brush along with a comb hovering around her.

Upon noticing her surprise, they flashed her a smile. "Why do you think we are so good at what we do?" They spoke in unison again, before splitting off, Emilia speaking up first. "Anything that involves sewing I can control with my mind…"

"And I can control anything that has to do with makeup and hairdos with my mind…including the hair of others." Gabriella finished off.

Adrianna shook her head at them, before glancing over at Marinette. "We need to get going. And don't worry. Everyone is either too busy running for their lives or fighting to hear us call you who-know-what." She nodded to Adrien, to signal why she didn't just say Princess.

Adrien shook his head, before speaking up. "Actually I already know who she is under the mask… as well as whom her father is…"

"Where is Father?" Marinette cut in, bringing their attention to the fact that the king was missing.

"Not good…not good at all." Adrien muttered under his breath, panic rising up even as Chloe and all the others approached him.

"Soo… seems to be that there are besides this Adrianna person ten others here that have powers as well and are helping us and not these idiots." Chloe flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder, clearly impressed by how many people were born with powers.

Adrianna coughed as she nodded to the Moda sisters. "Make that twelve others. The Moda sisters are here." Turning around, she faced Marinette. "I believe I had seen Peirre Ranger escort the king to safety. We just need to round everyone up and…"

"Peirre Ranger is the leader behind all of this!" Marinette cried out in horror, before rushing off to find the king and make sure that he is alright.

….

Adrien lashed out his tail in frustration, scanning the area for any sign of the king. He was about to call off the search to see if anyone else had a better idea on what to do, when a familiar scream filled the air….

"M'lady!?" "Girl?!" "Oh no! Ladybug!" Guess that told him where the others were at the moment.

Breaking at a sprint, he tore into back into the ballroom, tearing across it to the far doors. Yanking them open, he hurried down the stairs, his cat ears flicking in the direction where he could hear a faint scuffle sound. "Everyone stay back and arrest the others…I got this!"

Adrien sprinted into the open hallway to find something that turned his stomach. King William was unconscious at Peirre Ranger's feet, and Marinette had her arm twisted around behind her and already had detransformed.

Her ball gown was ripped down the one side, while a small twinkle of blood drizzled down the side of her head. Her mask was knocked somewhat on the loose side, and she was struggling hard against him.

"Release us! Monsieur Ranger this is the wrong way to go! Please!" Tears streamed down Marinette's face as she struggled fruitlessly against him.

"Hey! You! Release the Purrincess now! And I _might_ go easy on you!" Adrien ran up to him, throwing in the pun so that she wouldn't realize how scared he actually was. The fact he had to make a conscience effort to pun was right on the sad side though.

…..

Adrien readjusted his ball mask, as he decided to call it, glancing over to see that everything was back to normal…ish. A great many of the decorations were now broken though, which made several of the guests uneasy. He suspected that most of them were still there just cause they haven't seen Marinette yet.

The announcer from earlier, now a bit roughed up from the fight for the throne, cleared his throat loudly, before announcing the royal family. "Presenting his majesty, King William Beaufort-Cheng and her Royal Highness Princess Marinette _Coccinelle_ Beaufort-Cheng!"

This time when the doors swung open, instead of nowhere being there, a smiling king stepped into the room, with Marinette almost hiding behind him. Turning, he bent down and whispered something into her ear, which made a small giggle escape her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The two of them had cleaned up nicely, their injuries having been tended to, and their clothing fixed. King William kept his arm around his purrincess, beaming as he looked out across the crowd.

"Let's begin this ball again!"

Marinette slipped away, making a beeline straight for Alya and the rest of their friends. Adrien smiled to himself, before how much of a fool he has made himself since meeting Ladybug flashed across his mind. Especially since she was soo much better than him…

Turning he walked out to the gardens where some of the people where now at, the doors to the gardens wide open. It was beautiful, which made his heart sink as he realized that he was destined to be the pretty face of his father's company for the rest of his life, but she was destined for greater things. So caught up in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Kitty? Is everything ok?" Marinette placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, concern flooding her eyes.

Adrien flinched, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Yeah…I'm fine. You should go back in…I'm sure there's plenty of noble sons and visiting princes that want to meet you."

"They can wait… I want to know what is bugging my partner." Marinette frowned, turning him around so as to face him more fully.

Adrien bit his bottom lip, before looking away. "Well, thank you for that…but wouldn't you want to ya know? Be with guys that are worthy of you?"

"Kitty…what are you talking about? You _are_ worthy to be with me…" Marinette started, confusion clouding her facial expression.

"No I'm not!" Taking in a deep breath, he looked down at the ground, red in the face for his outburst. "You're a princess…and I'm just the model that probably will inherit my father's company one day."

"So? Every princess needs a knight…Sir Kitty." Marinette turned and left him, walking back into the ballroom. "And I don't think his background should matter at all."

Adrien stared after her, wondering if he had just imagined all of that. Plagg stuck his head out, peering curiously at her. "You know if memory serves correctly…the prince that gets the princess always was knighted before the story takes place…"

Adrien glanced down at his kwami…before making his mind up.

 **A/N: Done! If you want to know what his decision is…you need to wait for Princess Coccinelle to update. Sorry not sorry. Please please enjoy this little tidbit!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
